Black Magic Begone/And so it Begins
"And so it Begins" is the first episode of Black Magic Begone Plot 9 teens end up becoming heroes and must face their first challenge together. Script (Shot of the exterior of the base where Kokichi and the heroes live.) (Kokichi stands inside with the heroes lying unconscious around him.) Kokichi: This is so sad. How could this happen? (The heroes start to wake up) Maya: Oh, my head. Gemini: What happened? IQ: How did we get here? Moonbeam: Somethings up? Dezyn: ...meow... (Translation: The heck?) Alizala: This isn't home. Susie: Whoa, what's this place? It looks so neat! (runs to the window) Are we in space? Pleas tell me we're in space! Jessica-Mackenzie Is this a game, or reality? Pascal: ...... Kokichi: Good! You're awake! Now perk up, I have to tell you all something important. Jessica-MacKenzie: We just woke up and now you're hammering us with the "important" stuff? Kokichi: Please just listen to me. Maya: What do you got, man? Dezyn: Meow, meow, meow. (Translation: God I'm tired.) IQ: What is this guy saying? Gemini: Anyone else hungry? Alizala: I could eat. Kokichi: Enough. This is serious. What I'm about to tell you will be the most important thing you'll ever hear in your time. It will change the entire universe. Gemini: Yeah sure, pal. Kokichi: You nine will prevent the universe from destruction. You will travel to many other universes and will destroy all the black magic there. Jessica-MacKenzie: Like a real life video game! I love it! Moonbeam: No, Jessica. Nothing like that. Kokichi: Actually, Jessica has a point. Jessica-MacKenzie: Boom! What did I say? Didn't I tell y'all? Gemini: Yep, you were right. Yipee. Jessica-MacKenzie: Someone high-five me! (Pascal high-fives Jessica-MacKenzie.) Dezyn: Meow! (Translation: Yeah!) (High-fives Jessica-MacKenzie.) Jessica-MacKenzie: Woop! (Moonbeam rolls her eyes.) Maya: So, what next, Mr. Dragon Man? Kokichi: Hold on, let me check my notecards. I'm not good at speeches. (Kokichi shuffles through some index cards covered with scribbles.) Alizala: (whispering to Dezyn) What on earth is even going on here? Deyzn: Meow meow meow, meow meow meow. Kokichi: Now hold on a minute... Moonbeam: You find that card yet? (Maya yawns.) Kokichi: Right then. Your first mission is to- (Something hits a window with a loud thud. It's one the show's lesser villains who is kind of a threat but not really.) Kokichi: Your first mission is to go beat up that guy. Gemini: Sick! IQ: So you're just making us your personal bodyguards, is that it? (Kokichi nods.) Gemini: Still, sick! Maya: Let's beat that guy! (The gang minus Moonbeam, IQ, Alizala and Pascal run out and beat the guy.) Maya: Done! Dezyn: Meow! (Translation: We did it!) Villain Guy: Curses. I'll be back! (Flies away into the void) Alizala: We did good, right, mysterious dragon guy? Did you even tell us your name? I don't know. Kokichi: Kokichi, my dear. (Cut to.... the super evil bad guy hideout!! oh crap) Villain Guy: I got beat up again, boss. Kuro: You are less than worthless. If I were a lesser man I would have you killed right now. Villain Guy: Kokichi has nine new bodyguards now. They're pretty tough. Kuro: Nonsense. Anyone could beat the life out of you. My competent underlings will rip through them like paper. (Cut back to where the heroes are.) Gemini: That was easy. If all we have to do is beat up weaklings like that, this is gonna be great! Kokichi: Unfortunately, your journey will be far more difficult, my children. Moonbeam: I'm just gonna be honest here. I think this whole thing is ridiculous and I don't want to be here. Kokichi: Is that so? (A boom boom is heard outside.) Dezyn: Meow!!! (Translation: Huh!?) Maya: Danger? Pascal: Yikes! Kokichi: Hurry children, you must face them! IQ: I mean no disrespect for the most part, but you haven't actually told us anything about who those people are and what they're doing and why we have to fight them. You'll have to spill the beans so to speak if you want us on your side. Maya: Who cares? Let’s face them! (Maya, Gemini, Dezyn, Jessica-Mackenzie and Susie run off to battle; IQ, Moonbeam, Alizala and Pascal slap their faces.) IQ: (shouting) I care! And so should you! Pascal: Yeah. I don't want to hurt anyone for a cause I know near nothing about. Gemini: Fine! Don't fight then, weenies! Maya: They're gonna destroy the universe, remember? What else do you need? (A Very Strong Bad Guy kicks bursts through the door.) A Very Strong Bad Guy: What's up!? I'm here to kill people! IQ: Okay, I'm convinced. (IQ joins.) Moonbeam: Really? Alizala: Look at that guy. He really will kill us! Pascal: So... we have to beat up that guy? With our fists and kicking and stuff? We don't get weapons? Kokichi: Here you go. (Kokichi drops a pile of cool weapons and stuff onto the ground. The teens gather around and start picking them up: Maya grabs an arming sword, Gemini picks up a scythe, IQ picks up a war hammer, Moonbeam picks up a halberd, Dezyn picks up a bludgeon, Alizala picks up some daggers, Jessica-Mackenzie picks up a grenade launcher, Pascal picks up a battle axe and Susie grabs a longsword.) (A Very Strong Bad Guy picks up a large heavy objects and hurls it towards the group.) Maya: (weilding her weapon) Hey! (A Very Strong Bad Guy continues to pick up the large heavy objects, hurling them still.) Alizala: Stop! Dezyn: Meow! (I got this!) (Dezyn latches onto A Very Strong Bad Guy and starts to attack him.) A Very Strong Bad Guy: Get off, you mite! (A Very Strong Bad Guy backhands Dezyn into the wall.) Dezyn: (Hisses) Moonbeam: Dodging all these heavy objects is tiring me out. IQ: Hey, I have an idea. Someone go distract him. Gemini: I'll do it! (Gemini runs up to A Very Strong Bad Guy and starts kicking him in the shins.) (A Very Strong Bad Guy kicks her away.) (IQ hurls his giant lazer hammer toward the back of A Very Strong Bad Guy's head.) IQ: If he deflects this we're so screwed. (A Very Strong Bad Guy deflects it.) IQ: Welp, we're screwed. Maya: Not if we come up with a plan. IQ: Plan, you're speaking my language! Jessica-Mackenzie: Oh, I have a plan! Let's all run away from IQ's hammer, which is totally about to crush us right now! (The crew run around screaming) (The hammer lands and blows a hole in the middle of the room.) Susie: That was close. Pascal: This is gonna scar me for life. (A Very Strong Bad Guy charges at the group.) Maya: Uhh, time for than plan, IQ! IQ: Hey, don't rush me! He's running in a straight line here. Let's just throw stuff at his feet and hope he trips. (They start to throw stuff at him. Eventually, he trips.) IQ: We did it gang! Maya: Yayayay! (A Very Strong Bad Guy gets up.) Susie: Ah, geez. Jessica-MacKenzie: (cheering) Woo- (deadpan) oh, darn. A Very Strong Bad Guy: You thought you could defeat me?! Pascal (O.S.): Yes! (Pascal throws his somewhat grenade at A Very Strong Bad Guy.) A Very Strong Bad Guy: owo (The grenade hits AVSBG but it doesn't go off.) Jessica-MacKenzie: Pascal, did you pull the pin? Pascal: Pin? Gemini: OH MY GOSH A Very Strong Bad Guy: Okay, this is really sad. I'm just gonna kill you guys so I can go home, okay? (A Very Strong Bad Guy starts running forward, and he steps on the grenade, crushing it with his girth. It explodes and A Very Strong Bad Guy flys off.) The gang: Yayayayayayay! Kokichi: Very well done. You all have definitely proven to be the true heroes of the universe. Kuro (O.S.): Oh, is that so? (Kuro teleports in with a dramatic magical teleport effect.) Kokichi: Kuro! Susie: Oh lord, who is that? IQ: He’s probably not gonna answer. Kuro: You want to know who I am, eh? Well you'll find out soon enough. Kokichi: We will stop you, Kuro! Do not underestimate the power of the heroes! Kuro: Yeah. You guys can keep playing with your little toys (gesturing to the pile of space weapons on the ground), but my manpower is undepletable, and you have yet to see what our Black Magic can truly do. (The teens go into battle poses and grab their weapons.) Maya: We can take you on! Kuro: Oh, you want to fight right now? I'd like to see you try ''to get anywhere near me. '''Kokichi': Children, you are not ready yet! Kuro: Correct. And they never will be. You couldn't stop me. What makes you think these kids stand even a hint of a minute chance? (The teens with their weapons lunge at Kuro.) Kokichi: OH GOD (Kokichi moves them away from Kuro.) (Gemini pushes him out of the way.) Gemini: Whatever, old man. (The kids charge at Kuro.) (Kuro slightly raises his left hand. The kids all vanish with black magic particle effects, leaving the weapons behind.) Kokichi: No! Kuro: Yes! Kokichi: What have you done!? (Kuro smiles smugly.) Kuro: Good luck ever seeing them again. (Kuro disappears in a cool black magic effect, while laughing evilly.) (Cuts to the heroes in a surreal mindscape) Maya: Where are we? IQ: Seems that Kuro trapped us in some surreal mindscape. (IQ hits the side of the mindscape.) IQ: ...yep, it's a surreal mindscape. (Suddenly, a large shattering noise is heard. The group scream and shake in fear.) Alizala: Wh-what was that!? Jessica-Mackenzie: Is this gonna be like a video game boss fight? Moonbeam: Jessica, for the love of... (A giant, black-magic infected beast appears.) Pascal: OH JESUS WHAT DO WE DO!? Maya: Our weapons are in the real world... so we're all doomed. IQ: Hold on, guys. It's a mindscape.... maybe we could imagine the weapons? Gemini: That's crazy, but it just might work. (The gang start to imagine their weapons. Soon enough, they appear.) Jessica-Mackenzie: Eureka! It worked! Moonbeam: I can't believe it even did... Dezyn: Meow meow meow! (Translation: Hooray! It worked and we can defeat the beast!) Maya: Well then, let's do this! (Insert epic fight scene here It's a few minutes long and I don't wanna write it out. Just imagine it in your head.) (It ends with the gang defeating the beast, and the black magic disappearing.) Maya: We did it! (An escape door appears out of nowhere.) Moonbeam: Well, that was sudden. (The gang walk out of the door, which leads them to wherever Kokichi is. They all fall on the ground.) Kokichi: Oh, thank heavens, children! I thought you were gone for good! Pascal: Well, we survived... Maya: Y'know, I can get use to this. Gemini: Same. Jessica-Mackenzie: Mhmm... (Cut to Kuro's secret base.) Kuro: Dangit! They escaped, and now one of my strongest minions are dead! (Kuro looks at a nearby jar; It’s full of black magic.) Kuro: ...well, that was just round one. I bet they won't last to the fourth round! (Kuro cackles evilly before it pans to black.) (Credits appear.) Category:Black Magic Begone Category:Transcript Category:Sorenrulescool5's things